Dyskusja użytkownika:ToaTanma01
Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i ,że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh250 Witaj! ToaTanmo! Jestem dziś happy, ale odezwę się później, bo muszę zrobić lejby!Ten co nie ma czasu 08:05, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ty dużó jak na raz stron!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:32, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Tamno, na BS01 jest tylko 6 artykułów o włóczniach Rahkshi Użytkownik:ToaTanma01 - Przecież każdy Rahkshi ma swoją buławę o mocy tego Rahkshi. Makuta przecież nie tworzyliby bezbronnych Rahkshi.--ToaTanma01 18:03, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) I każdy inteligentny człowiek o tym wie. Ty se tylko Edycje nabijasz.--DARNOK 2 19:25, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) I każdy mógł o tym napisać ale nikomu się nie chciało. TT01 dobra robota Jeden ze Skakdi Zgadzam się z wami. To, że czegoś nie ma na Biosectorze to nie znaczy, że tego nie ma Story. (np. my mieliśmy stronę o Gwiazdach Bionicle dobre dwa miesiące przed nimi)--Zapomniany Makuta Użytkownik:ToaTanma01 - Dzięki.--ToaTanma01 14:48, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Bula? Skąd ty bierzesz takie bzdury? może zóbjeszcze artykół staszek? --DARNOK 2 14:53, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja tylko rozpisałem to, co było na "Florze".--ToaTanma01 14:54, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Darnok, nie czepiaj się go, bo dobrze robi. Jak masz coś do "Buli" to idź z tym do mnie bo arttykół o florze jest mój. A jak nie wierzysz masz dowó ( z BS01) "Bula: A green berry that grew on Mata Nui, and was famous for its ability to restore energy." Vezok999 Dobra, przewrażliwiony dzisiaj jestem. sorry. --DARNOK 2 16:23, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Witam Tot.Do Vezoka: Tak na prawdę to ja stworzyłem artykuł o florze, ale mało napisałem.StarożytnyWładca 15:55, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Racja, Amak był juz ten artykuł, ale mi chodziło o to że ja go praktycznie całego napisałem. I to w dodatku była moja pierwsza poważna edycja (wtedy dopiero zaczynałem) Vezok999 16:06, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Maski Skąd ty wziąłeś te maski?! Nie możemy sami wymyślać rzeczy i robić o nich strony! Akuumo Hej na stronie z Kanohi były te maski sam sprawdź --ToaTanma01 17:47, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) Po kiego grzyba chcesz robić kolejną, durną, bezużyteczną i niepotrzebną wikię o Fanficach Bio? Ile już takich jest? 7? 8? Ludzie, wszystko się robi na Bio-Masters. A jak się nie umie tam zrobić szablonu, to się jest niezłym noobem. - Daj spokój. Wikie z BIONICLE wcale nie są bezużyteczne i niepotrzebne (o innych określeniach nie wspomnę...). To dobrze że jest ich dużo. Poza tym, nie wszyscy lubią Bio-Masters. --ToaTanma01 13:43, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie są. A nawet autorzy niektórych ukradli szablony z Bio-Masters. I to wcale nie jest dobrze, że jest ich dużo. Bio-Masters jest przynajmniej oryginalne, a te pozostałe (bez urazy) to głupie i bezsensowne dzieła noobków, którzy nie potrafią zrobić przykładu banalnego szablonu. - Ej, ja nie zamierzam kraść z Bio-Masters szablonów. Myślę, że potrafię zrobić własne. Poza tym pretensje możesz mieć dopiero jak zrobię tą Wikię, bo na razie nie masz podstaw. (poza tym niezbyt lubię Bio-Masters). --ToaTanma01 14:06, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Taaa... ja też na BM nie pisze, nie lubie tej strony. Vezok999 15:06, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Ja tam piszę, ale ie mogę się doczekaćaż założę własnę biowikię. Wtedy będę mógł opuścić BM i zabrać się za pisanie po swojemu. --ToaTanma01 07:42, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Jak cos, to poleca tą wiki: http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Fanclub_Bionicle_wiki ja na niej publikuje moje M.O.C.'i i opowiadania Dzięki, już się tam wpisałem--ToaTanma01 09:47, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Sry gregory, ale to ja pierwszy zacząłem tłumaczyć Moce, które Isnieją. Wię proszę, nie wtryniaj się w moją robotę, ok? The Champ Is Here!!! 15:56, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy. Jeśli chcesz coś przetłumaczyć, polecam ci któryś artykuł z Przewodników Sag. ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 16:12, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) proszę żebyś mnie dodał do listy przyjaciół na LEGO.com mój nick to gelu29~ok?Toa kanox ~dzienki!Toa kanox Kiedy założysz tą Wiki Bionicle: Nowa historia? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 17:30, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) My się nie znamy, ale zapytam: masz GG? Lesiu namber tu 18:13, lip 2, 2011 (UTC)